Consider Myself Lucky
by Miss Mila
Summary: A Bolivia Post-Transformation fic. Another twist on the Tank thing. Please read and review.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **_

_**A/N: I am having the biggest case of writer's block. Seriously, I can't think of how to start off half of my stories…I started this one 5 times before getting…**_**this**_**. And I know that it seems like I've fallen off the face of the Earth, and I'm sorry about that. The truth is, I have been rather busy. I hope you like this…By the way; it's post Transformation, first from Peter's POV, then later Olivia's. **_

* * *

_Peter's POV_

That damn tank. She'd gone in, to get a look at John's memories once again. No matter how many times Walter and I advised against it. And it wasn't only the fact that it could kill her_._ I knew it actually _hurt _her to see John and herself like that. And I didn't want to see her hurt.

I believed her when she said that John saw her before, in the memories. No matter how impossible Walter claimed it to be. Nothing was impossible anymore. Not after all I've-we've seen.

I heard her stirring inside the tank. "What is it?" I wondered aloud.

No answer. I heard her talking to John, warning him not to come any closer. To stop right where he was, or she'd shoot. And I'm guessing she did.

That's when the machines started beeping. "We have to get her out of there!" I immediately pulled the huge metal doors open, pulling the wires away from her. I pulled her onto my lap on the floor, and Astrid came over, injecting some type of drugs-sedatives maybe- into her arms, but no one made any move to move her, for which I was glad.

I pulled her to me, held her in my arms. Thankful that she was there, alive. She looked up at me, wet and shivering. "Oh Peter." She whispered, closing her eyes and burying her face in my neck. She snuggled closer to me, and I held her, tucking her head under my chin, supporting her head with my hand.

I felt her tears against my neck, and I stroked her hair. "It's over, Olivia, it's gonna be okay. I'm here."

I motioned for Astrid to get a towel, and I wrapped it around her, making no move to get up from the floor.

She moved closer against me, and I knew that she was as tired of all this as I was. Maybe even more so.

"It's over," I repeated, "It's okay."

She shook her head, "It's just beginning."

"Maybe you're right," I said with a sigh, "now come on, and let's get you in some warm clothes." As much as I hated letting go of her, I didn't want her to get sick.

She nodded and I helped her sit up. Now she was leaning against me, my arms supporting her up. "Thank you, Peter."

"Anytime, Sweetheart."

She hit my shoulder playfully. "Come on, we have a case to solve."

_Olivia's POV_

_Later_

"_I love you, too." _I whispered in the tank, though I wasn't sure how true that was now. I had loved John. Before. And now that I knew he _wasn't _a traitor, I didn't feel as guilty knowing that I loved him.

For once, the time in the tank ended peacefully.

"Have a nice life, Liv." Memory John whispered as he faded away, leaving me alone at the lake. There was no bitterness in his voice as he said those words. He cared about me. And wanted me to move on.

"Bye John. Bye."

The memory slowly ended, and I let it go. No use holding onto something like that. Not anymore.

"You ready, Olivia?" Walter asked gently.

"Yeah, Walter." I said, voice breaking slightly.

Walter turned the machines off, and did all his science-y stuff. He opened the tank and pulled me. He removed all the wires, and I was just standing there, numb. I was too numb to really realize what he was doing.

"Thank you, Walter."

"Glad I could help, Olivia."

I grabbed the rove and my shoes and walked into the hallway outside the lab.

I slid down the wall and leaned my head back against the wall. Some days I was _so _tired of all this. I didn't _want _to do this job. And like today, where I figured out that John really was good…it made me so confused.

"Olivia?"

I opened my tear-filled eyes. "Peter." I said, quickly standing up.

He looked down at my robe and at my dripping wet hair. "You went back into the tank." He said. It wasn't a question. It didn't need to be.

I nodded.

He took a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. I closed my eyes as his fingers brushed my cheek. "I had to," I said, opening my eyes. "I…"

"Closure." He said nodding. "I know. Are you okay though?"

I closed my eyes again and leaned back against the wall. "I don't know."

"Look at me, Liv. You know I'm here for you, right?"

I nodded slowly. "I guess…I guess I'm fine."

"I don't think you are."

"Oh, thanks."

"Come here." He opened his arms, all playfulness aside, and I leaned into them without even thinking about it.

He stroked my hair and held me close. "I'm always here if you need me."

"I know. Thank you."

"Now come on, you'll freeze to death out here."

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"You know those drinks you offered me that one time?"

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"Too late?" "Nope. Not at all."

And I knew it would never be too late with him. Peter was that kind of guy. The one _anyone _would be lucky to meet.

And I consider myself lucky.

* * *

_**A/N: Did you like that? Well, like it or not, it's what I came up with. Please review (And seriously, APRIL?!?)!**_


End file.
